apoculipse
by fallen angel969
Summary: The end of the world has come for Nephilum and tthe whole world. When patch comes to save nora he finds out his old enemy, jared takes her. can patch save Nora? can they save the world? read to find out. sorry that the first chapter is sligtly jaked at the end, my friend Maximum scythe123 was being a jack wagon. and first fanfic
1. Chapter 1

It's been 3 years since the acolosypes happen. It's been a war with fallen angels, angels, nephilim, zombies and mortals. Million lives to just thousands after what happen; I survived all by myself…

(3 years ago)

I was sitting in biology class to notice patch was not sitting next to me , he probably had to do something, forgot to call me the bell and vee were supposed to have a sleep over but canceled because she had a family thing going on and my mom is out of town so I' am by myself . I got home and watched TV but nothing was good on so I went to my room to go to bed early at 10:30pm. I was sleeping quietly when I hear a door opening , my mom doesn't get back until next week so I hid in my closet until I hear footsteps that became louder than a see my door opening. It was patch he was wearing total black. I open the door and ran to give him a hug, he hugs back I pull back to see his face "were where you and why didn't you call me" I asked

He let's go of me and tells me about the end of the world.

"But what will happen to fallen angels? What will happen to you?"

"Nothing is going to happen to me and I won't let anything happening to you angel I promise" he held tight then giving me a kiss.

He pulled back and said "but we have to go now"

"Patch, please don't tell me we have to spit up." I can't live without him.

"No I' am not letting you out of my sight, angel"

"Good, I love you so much I can't live without you". I hugged him

"And I love you too, angel" murmuring in my hair.

"What about my mom and vee I can't just forget them"

Well we'll get vee and her family right now and we go get your mother" patch said as he pulled to look at me

"Okay" I said.

"Get dressed and grab your stuff because it starts in half an hour." I looked at my clock and it said 11:30pm. Why is everything had to be 12:00am? So I got a suitcase form my closet and dumped a few clothes in and some stuff I wanted to keep. When I got clothes I needed to change patch was already had his back toward me. I got ready and told him he can turn around.

He said "well we get vee and her family bring them with us and then get your mother but right now call her".

When I was about to go downstairs and get my phone because I left it on the counter, patch caught my waist and pulled me in front of him put a finger on his lips and all of sudden someone kick the front door leaving it hanging when it squeaked. I looked at patch but before I could run to him a group of men came in my room grabbing patch and making him get on his knees. A tall with broad shoulders blonde hair, wearing a black hoodie, a white tee underneath, and jeans and about patch's height was standing in my door entrance looking at me and a smile appears on his lips. He made his way to me, looking into my eyes.

Patch said "you have me now leave her alone"

"what do you mean leave her alone I' am the one showed you to her remember patch" turning back to shoot patch a look. What were they talking about? "I wanted her to be mine, and you took her away from me"

Patch glared at him and struggle to be released as the blond man came behind me and hugged me planting kisses on my throat, a tear came running down my cheek I closed my eyes.

"I'll make you a deal patch, if you give me this beautiful angel right here" he murmured against my skin "I'll let you go and maybe invite you to our wedding or to the hospital" what was he talking about. I opened my eyes

"What do you mean the hospital?" I asked

His lips came from my throat to brushing my ear "if we decided on making a little angel of our own" he whispered oh no he meant a

Patch looked angry; I can only imagine patch wanting to spit him open.

"So patch what's it going to be, giving me this beautiful angel and save your life or not giving me the angel and send you to hell in which I still get her"

Patch stared at me and then the man and said "you don't have any of my feathers Jared".

Jared still had me in his arms pulled out a black feather from his hoodie pocket I felt a smiled appear against the back of my head as he hold it in front of me and said "you think I 'am dumb enough to not get a feather from a fallen angel to send them to hell patch you know better"

Patch didn't say anything but then he looked at me and he spoke in my mind

_Angel please forgive me _

He looked at Jared and said "fine you want mine angel you have her"

What no this can't be happening

"Thank you patch" "now if you don't mind I want to take my new girlfriend to safety because well you know what's going to happen in the next 20 minutes". I looked at my clock and it says 11:40pm.

"Take him away" Jared said to his men. Patch looked up and looked in my eyes he spoke in my mind

_Angel don't worry I'll come back for you I promise_

I nodded

_I'll find you and one more thing_

I waited for answer

_I love you_

Tears came running down my cheek like rain I mouthed l love you too

The men help him stand up and took him away. Leaving me and Jared alone he came in front of me and looking into my eyes still holding on to me and asked "ok do you know what's going to happen in the next 20 minutes"

"Yes patch told me"

"Good now are you ready"

"I have my suitcase and my backpack"

"Ok let's go" he told some of his men to get my stuff and put it in the truck. Then his attention back to me.

He came closer and asked "what's your name"

"Nora"

"Well patch really did have his little paradise, but lucky me he gave it to me"

He lean down to and gave me a kiss. It was soft but not as soft as patch's, but I was too tired to move so I let him finish. But he kept kissing harder and harder. i Put a hand on his chest to push him away but his grip on me tighten until I bit his bottom lip he let go of me, using the back on his hand as a napkin for the blood from his lips and said " don't worry I'll finish this later". Jared reached for my wrist and putting an arm around my waist taking me downstairs I asked him "where are you going to take me". There were three trucks parking outside of my house Jared opened the first one and throwing me in the passenger's seat then coming around the truck to the driver's seat and started the truck.

"I' am taking you away from Coldwater and going to long beach California because zombies are going to be here in the next 15 minutes". Then I remember I have to get vee, her family, and my mom

"Jared can you do something for me" I needed him to rescue vee, vee's family, and my mom

"Anything for my girl" I ignored the commit

"I need you to have the people I love to safety"

"What are their names?" pulling out a iPhone

"Vee and her family, and my mother who is out of town"

"I'll have my men go get them, ok"

I nodded "thanks"

"Anything for my girl" a grin appeared on his lips

"So are we taking the cars or a train-"

"We're taking a private plane and my men will take the trucks"

We road in silence all the way to the airport when he was paying for the plain

I asked "what did patch ever do to you"

He turned his head staring at me "he took my chance"

"And what was that chance"

"To be with you" I was speechless and

"So what happen" It was bugging me what was he talking about

"About three months ago I was walking down the street next to your high school and the moment I saw you I wanted you to mine and ever since then I walked down the same street just to see you again, then two months later me and patch were going to hang out with a couple of our buddies in Bo's arcade I told him I was walking but I didn't tell him why then he looked like he got all curious so came along but when we came down the street I couldn't help myself not to stare at you so I just walked and stared at you then I guess he caught me looking at you and then said "no wonder you wanted to walk ,you wanted to see your girlfriend" but I told him that I never got the guts to walk up to you and ask you out on a date" oh

" then a week later I was coming down the street but not to see him in his truck parking on the side of the school stalking the girl I wanted to be mine and everyday he was there which made me angry then this made me even angrier he enrolled into your school" I did not know about this .

Present

I woke up the same place I was, in a house that use to be someone else's house with rex my germen Shepard and my rott wrailer vex they were strays and they stuck with me when I saved them from starvation but really they followed me everywhere I go so I got attach and kept them . I could tell it was a family's house because there was a little girl's room and then a teenager boy. I just wonder if they made it and hoped, I took a shower and put on a black tee shirt, black skinny jeans, my look-like-combat boot converse, and my black fingerless gloves. I don't know why I have some connection to the color black. I looked around to pray for the family and left. I climbed in my black camro like I said I don't know why I have a connection to black. My goal is to find survivors and once a new generation is made I'll travel the world and enjoy my victory for freedom, then start my new life. I had fought angels, fallen angels, nephilim, and the worst of all zombies, with my trunk full of guns and including inside the camro guns with devilcraft to kill nephilim. Any zombie who comes at me will die but it's been two weeks since I've seen Jared still wondering where I 'am. When I was driving and listening to other side by evanescence like 28 blood sucking freaks came at me I stop the car, pulling a revile with me, I stepped out and shot all 27 of them in the head and the last one was a big fella. I shot him in the mouth and then the chest but the sucker wouldn't go down so I'll do it for him. I ran toward him and with a kick in his chest putting him on the ground and grabbed my knife well hided in my shoes and sliced his head open, and the fun was over. When I finally got into the car the radio was playing my favorite song: black sheep by metric. About a few hours later I was running out of gas and was in phoenix, Arizona. I stop in a quick trip I went around the gas station to check if there was any zombies in the back so when I got back from checking there I saw one of Jared's men leaning against my car until I shot him the chest and went down like a sack of potatoes. I went inside to press the buttons for gas and got a few snacks for vex, rex and me. When I saw the man lying there I just felt nothing for him, he was going to take me to Jared and I don't want to go back to the crazy wacko well to bad I not going back. Once I was done I played on when I grow up by garbage and drove off. It was getting dark it was only 6:35 so I have to find a place to stay again. I found a house then check it and it was clean. I went inside into the kitchen I found a tall guy sitting in a on a stool, he was wearing total black just like me but only he had black hair. I lifted up both of the guns aiming at the back of his head and I got tired of waiting so I said "who are you"

He turned around even his eyes are black but with relief "Nora" he came toward me until I raised both of my guns. He was a fallen angel. Then his face got confused then said "angel I miss- "

"Step away fallen angel" that nickname sounds so familiar.

"How did you escaped from Jared" once I heard that name I lost it, I punch him to the ground and once he was on the ground I straddled him taking out my knife just about to cut off his head but then he said " I' am not working for Jared, I' am against him" fallen angel vs. a fallen angel what

"I don't believe that"

"It's true"

"But you're not enemies you are working together, your both fallen angels"

"I don't like him because he took the one thing I loved the most and that was mine"

"Oh what he take? Your blanket?"

"You"

I don't belong to no one" I hissed trying to choking him.

"You did, you were my angel, but Jared found me with you and threats my life in hell, and taking you away from me"

"I still don't believe you, nor trust you"

"Well you never did when you were with me, angel" he smiles but goes away then his face was controlled by serious and looks at me dead in the eye

"He took your memory that's why you don't remember me, if you knew me you'd kiss me so much I probably faint with happiness that I found you"

"You're lying to me I only had one boyfriend and it was the wacko you're working for"

He looked angry when I said it with the speed he had he sat up putting me underneath him. He had me pin by the wrist, kisses me. I struggled to get away from him but he was to strong, all of this was too familiar it was so incredibly soft _No_ I reach for my blade but before I could do anything he took it away from me and threw it across the room and said "well I thought kissing you to death will do but I was wrong. He took your memory and you don't remember me so that leaves me no choice" he got up and pulling me leading the way to the living room, he sat on the couch and started to unbutton his shirt and I said " what are you doing" I yelled looking away

"Fallen angels have wing scars and when someone touches them they can see the fallen angels memory and I want you to see, because if I tell you wouldn't believe me" he shrugged his shirt off. He put his hands on his knees and put his back toward me.

He looked back at me and took my hand in his and said "please just give me a chance to explain" well at least he said please, so I nodded. He looked forward and put my hand on his back and it was too familiar, the smoothness of his back as my hand moving toward his wing scars.

All of sudden I' am being suck into something but I don't know what, I let it take me. I was in a room it looks familiar and I see a girl who looks just like me. I 'am standing next to him the guy with the black hair and we' 're _hugging_ each other.

"Nothing is going to happen to me and I won't let anything happening to you angel I promise" he gave the other me a kiss. I felt guilty now, he was telling the truth. He really did love me.i was his, his angel

He pulled back and said "but I have enemies and their going to look for me they can't hurt me physically but the only way making me angry is by taking you away from me". Enemies, He meant Jared.

"Patch, please don't tell me we have to spit up." The other me said. So that was his name

"No I' am not letting you out of my sight, angel"

"Good, I love you so much I can't live without you". She hugged him

"And I love you too, angel" murmuring in her hair.

"What about my mom and vee I can't just forget them" I have a mother but who is vee

Well we'll get vee and her family right now and we go get your mother" patch said as he pulled to look at her

"Okay" she said.

"Get dressed and grab your stuff because it starts in half an hour." she looked at the clock and it said 11:30pm. Why is everything had to be 12:00am? She got a suitcase from the closet and dumped a few clothes in and some other stuff in a back. When she got clothes to change into he stood there until she said "I need a little privacy" a smile came to his lips before turning away from her. She hurried to change and told him he can turn around and she asked "so what now"

He said "well we will get vee and her family bring them with us and then get your mother but right now call her".

She was about to go, patch caught her waist and pulled her in front of him put a finger on his lips and all of sudden someone kick the front door leaving it hanging when it squeaked. She looked at him, a group of men came in the room grabbing patch and making him get on his knees. Jared was standing in the door entrance looking at the other me and a smile appears on his lips. He made his way to her, looking right at her said "so your patch's girl I must say I' am jealous".

Patch said "you have me, now leave her alone"

"what do you mean leave her alone I' am the one showed you to her remember patch" turning back to shoot patch a look. What was their talking about? "I wanted her to be mine, and you took her away from me" Jared lied to me.

Patch glared at him and struggle to be released as the blond man came behind the other and hugged her from behind planting kisses on her throat, a tear came running down her cheek she closed her eyes.

"I'll make you a deal patch, if you give me this beautiful angel right here" he murmured against her skin "I'll let you go and maybe invite you to our wedding or to the hospital" what was he talking about. She opened her wide eyes

"What do you mean the hospital?" she asked

His lips came from her throat to brushing her ear "if we decided on making a little angel of our own" he whispered oh no he meant a

Patch looked angry.

"So patch what's it going to be, giving me this beautiful angel and save your life or not giving me the angel and send you to hell in which I still get her"

Patch stared at me and then the man and said "you don't have any of my feathers Jared".

Jared still had the other me in his arms pulled out a black feather from his hoodie pocket a smiled appear on his lips as he hold it in front of her and said "you think I 'am dumb enough to not get a feather from a fallen angel to send them to hell patch you know better"

Patch didn't say anything.

A second I was in the room then the next I was surround in black. I opened my eyes which were closed. The guy was sitting next to me with his back facing me and his hands in his face. Not noticing that I was back he said to himself "I wish you could remember me angel, remember much I love you, you don't know how much I miss you it's been too long and you don't know how much I suffered to not seeing you again" I couldn't help myself I turned him around, grabbed his face and kissed him with passion he groaned I climbed in his lap and straddled him. He sat up, pulled away and said "now do you believe me" with a smile on his face

I nodded, pushed me down and kissing my throat I said "patch" he looked up

"What wrong"

"We're on a couch don't you think we should be on a bed" a smile quickly came to his lips as he lifted me up, he took me into a room and there is where we made love.

The next morning I woke up lying next to patch, his arms around me. Moved my hands up and down his back but when I touched his wing scar I was sucked in his memory again. This time I was in a motel there were two beds patch was sitting on one of them a girl came out of the bathroom she kneed in front of him, she put her hands between patch's face and said "patch she is dead she never made it they're weren't –"

"No, don't tell me that my angel is dead" he snapped

"Patch there weren't any survivors on the plain" she said they found out about the plain

"no, I'll find my angel, I promised her nothing was going to happened to her" she moved her hands down on his neck and leaned forward and kissed him he didn't move, she kept going pushing him on to the bed, she never stop he never stopped then everything went black. When I opened my eyes I saw patch still sleeping. He lied to me. He said he never would lie to me and he did. I got out of bed and put on my clothes back on. This was a big mistake; he used me like a doll. When I was about to leave I saw him lying there so and I thought of a great revenge for lying to me. I grabbed duct tape and wrapped it around his wrist, feet, and arms but he woke up he said

"What are you doing?"

I said nothing

"Angel talk to me"

"Why so you can lie again, you used me "and with that I left he kept screaming my name so I went back and duct tape is mouth and said "don't ever call me your angel, and for you I should be dead now you can make out with everywoman in the world, good bye" I walk out and drove off. That lie two time in cheating- son of gun. I saw a family being attack by zombies the dad only had one gun . I made a curve, I stepped out of the car and shot all of the zombies, there was a little boy about 15 years old and a girl about my age she looked familiar.

"Need a ride "I asked

The girl came toward me and said "Nora"

"Uh, do I know you?"

A smile came to her lips and hugged me "Nora it's me vee, your best friend" then she meant something to me. I was about to said something but I saw about 17 zombies coming at us

"Everybody in the car, NOW" I told them. I went to grabbed my guns and ran toward them, I shot three in the head, shot four in the head. I ran out of bullets , I drop both of my guns on the ground and grabbed my knife and killed all of them. After the fun I grabbed my guns and head to the car everybody was ducked, I got in and said "it's safe"

Everybody was relieved; I drove the car until it ran out of gas. I stopped at a gas station to put in gas, and all of sudden I feel hungry. I grabbed a gun and said to the dad "wait here if there's a zombie you know what to do" he took a gun of the back, I start to walk around the back until he said "what about you"

A grin came to me "I'll be ok" I checked around all clear, I went inside and pushed the button and grabbed 2 bags of hot flames popcorn, 3 candy bars, and a soda and beef jerky for vex and rex

It's been seven weeks since the little thing happen with patch. And pregnant with his baby, he can't ever find out about. The baby should be safe with me and no one else; it's my little angel inside me. I' am surprised that I' am kind of excited about having baby I hoped it becomes strong, brave, beautiful or handsome.

Any time now will the baby arrive I' am so excited I can't wait. I'll be a mother in no time. It should be someday this week. Once I have this baby I'll be able to get real food for my child and save everybody because I think everybody is tired of junk food and only water. Walter is over fatherly protective about me having this baby every time I ask him why he gives me a smile and says because you did a lot for me and my family and it's time for him to return the favor

. I was walking to the bedroom they gave me and I fell asleep they went to go meet friends and go looking for the others to have a plan ready so I was all by myself. I was sleeping until the bed was moving like someone was about to lay on it. I turned around and saw Jared laying in the bed he didn't look happy so I got out of bed and before I can run toward the door he came around the bed a grabbed my wrists and pinned me to the bed his eyes were filled with hatred. Staring me dead in the eye he said "whose is it" his voice was deadly serious. I tried to get out of his grip but he was too strong. "Whose is it Nora" he roared.

"Let go of me"

"No never now answer the question" I couldn't tell him its patch's he'll kill me and kill the baby. He tighten his grip making me stay put

"Get off of me"

All of a sudden someone pulls Jared off of me he looks unconscious when I looked up I see patch. His eyes channel anger, hatred. He came to me and carried me to the window "hold on to me" I hung on to him like a monkey on a tree branch. He jumped off the window landing on the ground he grabbed me by the hand and yanked me to this truck putting me in the passenger's seat and him in the drivers. We drove in silence for 20 minutes until I broke it "why"

"Whose is it" he said calmly but tighten is grip on the wheel. I not going to tell him

" I' am not telling you after you used me like a doll" his head snapped at my direction stopping the car he looked at me dead in the eye and said " what did I do to you"

"you lied to me saying that you loved me and that you missed me when you were sleeping with other women" at that his face unreadable but his eyes going through sad depress. "


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so sorry that the last 4 chapters were just junk and all mess up don't get angry at me get angry at maximum scythe123 she is also writing her first fanfics which is blast from the future and through the looking glass of shorts . she just upload it when I warn her that it was not finish but nnooo she thought oh I will be a jack wagon to fallen angel today during 4 period. Thank you Teresa. Brown.167 I promise that maximum scythe123 will not screw it up like I said I was fixing and she was being a meanie weanie in 4****th**** period at school.**

**So when Jared is taking Nora to be in safety he erase's her memory on the plane and telling her that he is her boyfriend and that a whole end of the world thing and also doesn't tell her about the whole nephilim and fallen angels thing and he never send anyone to get her mother or vee and her family. Then when their get to California where he takes Nora to headquarters where he trains his friends that are fallen angels into army men. So it's a month since and Nora is in love with Jared but he wants her to spend the rest of eternity with him but there's only one way that can happen if her real father hank milliar gives her a blood mix because he's nephilim. Nora is sleep in the middle of the night and Jared carryings her off to a secret room then at the end of the blood mixing Nora wakes up and he finally tells her that she is immortal and tells her about the whole nephilim and fallen angel thing but forgets to tell her that she has the same powers because he really is in love with her. So he tells her that he loves her he'll never let her go but when she said she didn't know what to believe he bows down on one knee and perposed to her she said no and starts to back away but when she does he said he would not take a no for an answer and starts to run after her. So he is chasing after her she finds a plain and flies off but she doesn't how to fly so she tries to land safety but instead kind of crash and her blood dripping and then she crawls out of the plane the plane explodes and she runs off into these woods. While Nora is getting all the gear she needs to survive and finding rex and vex Jared finds the plane thinking she's dead and somehow patch finds out and thinks she is really dead. Week later Jared comes back thinking about how he could of made her happy thinking his life could have been happier with Nora, then he finds a track of blood that leads to the woods after he finds out he sends his men to go after her. **

**Don't worry I will make them flashbacks with details.**


	3. Chapter 3

"It's not like what you seemed" he said looking straight at the road

"Really not's not what it seemed" "I saw you with that other girl holding her and making out with her"

"Just hear me out" he finally looks at me. Well I didn't give him a chance did I "I'm listening"

"I have a friend that is under cover seeing what Jared is doing. And she knew that i was involved with a human. She found out about the plane and she knew who you were so she tells me that you were just in a plane crash and the plain just exploded finding no existing life and-"he hesitated for a moment and he without showing anything his was filled with sadness, hurt, but also relief. "– knowing that you were gone. I panic I thought I was going crazy hearing things. I was in a motel that was abandon and she met me there I was not expecting the news that she told me. I was going crazy and she told me to get over it – "

"She told you that" he closed his eyes sighed like he was ashamed "yes, before you I was with her but noticed it was a mistake anyways she kept telling me to get over it but I couldn't I couldn't even if I wanted to and all of a sudden I was see you right in front of me and I couldn't help myself I missed you, couldn't stop looking for you for 3 years. But later I found out that I was in a tricked I looked for you and I didn't find you instead I found her." He turns away. Now I feel guilty not telling him who the father is.

"You're telling the truth" he told the truth the last time maybe he telling the truth now she was prettier than me why lie

"Yes" without hesitating looking at me dead in the eye.

"I – aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwww wwwwwwwwwwww" a pain came to my stomach but when I look down excitement came to my face. The baby's coming. I turned my head but by the time patch was already driving.

"Where are you taking me" I asked in a painful voice

"To where I am staying it's the closest to a shelter".

(16 minutes later)

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa wwwwwwwwwwwwwww" I cried in pained while patch preparing to deliver the baby, This baby was a good kicker I could probably see its foot stick out of my stomach. Patch came out of the kitchen; I was in the living room. Patch sat everything down there was a pot with boiled water, scissors, two towels. "Patch hurry it's coming" I said, he bringing a seat between my legs and hold a towel. "Ok at the count to three" I nodded "one-""two-""three push" I push so hard I can't breathe I was so sweaty and hot. "Again I see the head" oh god "one"" two"" three push" and again I push and I can hear a baby crying after fainting.

(I hour later)

I woke up seeing patch sitting on the side of couch holding the baby in his arms; he looked at it like if he can see what the baby is thinking.

"What are you thinking" I asked

Without looking at my direction he said "telling who the fathers side he had black hair" oh no, he out the baby in the crib that was next to him then walking toward me I was on a couch too but larger. "Whose is the father" he looked at me as he leaned toward me "you want to know who it is" "yes" without hesitating. "Remember the night we met" "never can forget it" he said "why" I stared at him longer trying to tell him that he is the father _it's you_ and suddenly he shocked he turns to the baby's direction then quickly to me "wait how did you do that"

"Do what"

"You spoke in my head"

**I know this is short I was not trying to get in trouble burring class but when I get at least 10 comments about you hate love it I'll take it and if I get more than 10 I'll upload a new fanfics that I started. So please review xD.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok I 'am bored so I decided to update.**

"What" I told him as he walked his way to the baby. I can't do that I' am Hu-I remember why Jared told me that day I left.

(Flashback)

I was tired from all that training my feet hurt and I think I going to faint .i didn't see Jared all day, I really miss him. I walked down the hallway and into Jared's and my room, the bed was calling me to death. I took of my shoes and curled into the sheets and fell asleep. One hour later I woke up on a table my arms and legs hurted for some reason and saw Jared sitting on a chair his arms on his knees and hands hiding his face.

"Jared, what's going on" I asked he lift up his head and said "how are you feeling?"

"Well my arms hurts and legs why what happen" he came toward me and said "we need to talk" "well ok" I said waiting for him to speak but then "not here in the room" he said "can you walk" I shook my head no he picked me up and carried me on the bed I sat down with him next to me.

"What happen Jared" he took a deep breath and told me about fallen angels and that had create something that was never meant to happen.

"Nora there's something else I have to tell you" he said

_Can you hear me?_

"Oh my god how'd you do that" I asked shockness came to me as I scooted away from him, he moved closer.

"I know just let me explain" I looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you" I asked

"I' am a fallen angel"

"Stop with the games, you know how crazy that sounds" now that I was feeling better I stood up ready to leave

_You better not leave this room_

"Stop doing that" I turned to see him already on his feet

"We can finally be together and forever nothing stopping us" he said walking toward me.

"What are you talking about" I asked while he wrapped his arms around me.

"You and I will live forever together" he said with a smile. He tighten his grip on me but I pushed him away "no I don't know who you are but I need to leave" he came to me and said "I love you and you love me you said last night that you'd love me until you until the day you die but I fixed it" he grabbed my arms and gave me a kiss but I pushed him away he still had me by the arms "no Jared I 'am not sure about that anymore" I said. "but I fixed it me and you can live together have babies and never die I want to spend the rest of my eternity with you" he said " please don't leave I love you and you'll love me always" " no Jared I changed my mind I 'am leaving" before I could walk toward the door he grabbed my hand and he bend down on one knee and he pulled out a ring out of his pocket and held it in held it in front of him and said " marry me Nora I love you and I know you still love me please I want to spend my never ending-life with you" no this can't be happening when I look into his eyes I see love so pure and lovely and hidden for so long just begging to come out but I didn't know if it was just because being scared being lonely or it was true love.

"No Jared I don't want to" I pulled my hand away from his and backing away from him until I hit a table. He gets up standing on his two feet then shaking his head like a spoiled boy "I' am not taking no for an answer" he said "I will never let you go, you're mine" he said angering.

I ran toward the door then down the hallway down the stairs but had to jump the last floor since Jared caught up. I ran toward the planes to find a small plane ready for take-off. I jumped in the plane starting it and flied away, I was good it went up to 9 miles but had to make landing since I was running out of gas. I tried to turn because there was a big rock but it was too late the rock sliced the bottom and the plane rolled over to its top making me roll around and when I saw there was bruise and cut's they started to fade away but because I had tears in my eyes everything was a lie Jared is just crazy. I crawled out of the plane and when I looked down I had a big gash on my left side but surprising it's heeling.

When I finally got out I realized that the gas tank was leaking I turned to run even if I was gasping from the pain I kept. Once I ran about 5 minutes I heard a boom I turned to see the plane explode, I stared at it thinking what would happened if I never got out of there in time. I turned to see what head of me was this abandon town.

(End flashback)

I saw patch leaned over the crib. I spoke in his mind

_Patch _

He looked over his shoulder and spoke back.

_Yeah. _My eyes widen Jared was telling the truth.

_What am I? _

_You are a nephilim half angel half human._ After a while he turned his head to the baby

_Can you give her to me?_

He picked her up and stared at her face she had my eyes and what did look like she inherited from her father was black hair. he touched her cheek but when his finger was slipping away she caught it I could see that she was squeezing his finger, then what I thought I saw was a smile forming on patch's face. About 10 minutes later he finally gave her to me she was so beautiful and adorable. As I carried her in my arms I finally realized something I never thought a name for my angel.

**Ok I am looking for a good name so I dun no if I will update soon so yah.**


End file.
